


Pose me, Baby! F/M

by Accident



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/M, Frottage, John is a yoga teacher, Sherlock takes private lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident
Summary: Sherlock wants to stay flexible so she decides to take a yoga class. Soon she gets private lessons from her sexy instructor...





	Pose me, Baby! F/M

**Author's Note:**

> I made two versions of this fic. This one is the F/M version and I'll link the M/M in the end notes!

Pose me, baby

 

When Sherlock was younger she took ballet. She was wonderfully talented, training for hours everyday and pushed herself to the limits each time. She went through multiple teachers a coaches. Each time she surpassed them she’d look for another, basically leveling up her skills every time she got better than they ever hoped to be. Sherlock eventually got bored after she won every competition there was and beat out all the rivals who dared challenge her.

So now quite a few years later she decided to take a yoga class. She remembered a few other girls in Uni taking them since they were all the rage then. Sherlock never was on to jump on a fad bandwagon. However, she hoped now yoga would be helping the new found stiffness in her joints. She wanted to stay limber, pulling a muscle while chasing criminals across London wasn’t a good idea.

After a few group classes the teacher, John, had asked Sherlock if she’d like private classes. John was a retired army Captain and Doctor. He knew his way around a body and wasn’t afraid to get hands on. He told her she had graceful movements but her technical skills were a bit rusty.

Sherlock of course said yes to the private lessons. She and John has been subtly flirting during the classes so it was quite obvious this private class was more that just some extra technical training. Especially since John invited Sherlock to his studio after hours.

Sherlock arrives with her mat and pressed the buzzer. She had on her exercise tank top with leggings that had see through cutouts and if she just so happen to pick out a pair that made her arse look deliciously plump then that’s that on that. The door soon unlocked and she went in. 

“Glad you could make it.” John grins as Sherlock comes in. “How about we get warmed up?” He smirks. 

“Wonderful idea.” Sherlock licks her lips and unrolls her mat. 

John does the same, unrolling his mat in front of Sherlock’s. 

They get warmed up, mirroring each other’s breathing and movements. Slowly stretching their muscles, sharing the same space and air.

“Good. Let’s do the ones you’ve been having trouble with. First downward dog.” John hums, circling Sherlock to watch her form. 

Sherlock stands and bends over. Her palms and soles of her feel on the mat. 

“Mm you’re still bending your back.” John moves behind her and presses her back down, his hips brushing against hers. “Your hips are the highest point, everything else is sloped down. Your back needs to be a straight slope.” He rubs her back.

“Yes, John..” Sherlock says softly, relaxing under his touch. 

“Good. Now hold this for a few more seconds. Remembering to breathe deep and slow.” John says softly before moving back. 

Sherlock nearly whines as Johns heat against the back of her thighs vanishes. 

“Next we’ll do the extended Puppy Pose..” John instructs. 

Sherlock gets down onto the mat, kneeling and then stretching out her upper body against the mat. 

“Getting there. You want you arms straight out and you face parallel with the mat. Your legs still aren’t at a 90 degree angle though.” John kneels behind Sherlock and pulls her hips back so that her feet, knees, and hips make a 90 degree angle.

Sherlock gasps softly, resisting the urge to push her hips back further against John’s. 

“Feel that slight pull in your sides? We’re relaxing and releasing. Breathe and hold for ten more seconds.” John orders and moves, going back to circling Sherlock. 

Sherlock sighs and breathes thought it, counting down. 

“You’re doing wonderful. What was the other position you were having trouble with?” John asks, smiling down at Sherlock. 

Sherlock sits back on her heels on the mat looking up at John, her face nearly John’s crotch height.  
“Mm the Halasana.” She hums. 

“Ah that’s right. Start off by laying on the mat on your back and taking a few deep breaths.” John nods and helps Sherlock lay down in the first pose. “Good. Now lay your arms down on the mat. Palms down on the mat.”

Sherlock does as she’s told, loving the feeling of John’s hands on her body. 

“Good. Now I’ll help you roll. Bring your knees up to your chest and follow with your legs. Good. Legs over the head. Now touch your toes to the floor. Brilliant. That’s gorgeous. Breathe. Good girl.” John stands at Sherlock’s back, holding her hips with his cock pressed against her pussy through their clothes. 

Sherlock moans softly as she exhales, feeling Johns cock rub against her wet heat. 

“You’re doing great. Joust remember to touch your toes to the flood above your head. Like this.” John rolls her hips more, rubbing his cock against her folds. 

“More. I can take more.” Sherlock pants. 

“Really? Alright.” John presses closer, his now hard bulge rubbing against her cunt as he rocks her hips to loosen up her spine. 

“So good.” Sherlock moans, getting wet. 

“You are doing do good. I’m so proud of you. Such a good girl.” John praises as her rocks them. “Keep those thighs relaxed but straight.” John moves his hands to the back of her upper thighs, his thumbs sliding against the outer rim of her cunt each time he rocks her. 

“Mm you’re making me loosen up.” Sherlock purrs. 

“Good. That’s the whole point. Keeping you loose and open. Ready whenever you want it.” John chuckles softly and angles his hips, his bulge now rubbing against her arse as his thumbs massage the outside of her cunt. 

“Oh yes.” Sherlock whines. 

“Breathe, darling. You’ve got to breathe. That’s it. Good girl.” John rubs his thumb over her swollen clit over her leggings, discovering she’s not wearing panties. 

Sherlock moans, her thighs starting to shake from the strain of the pose and from John’s touch. “John..”

“You’re doing so good. Nearly there, sweetie. Just a bit more.” John presses his bulge between her arse cheeks as he rocks her, their clothes frustratingly in the way as he massages her clit over her leggings.

“John!” Sherlock gasps as she comes, her thighs trembling. 

“Beautiful. Absolutely perfect. Breathe. Good good. And now we’re going to in roll and back down.” John lays Sherlock’s legs back on the mat. “Keep breathing and I’ll be back with some water and towels.” He smirks and leaves her. 

“I’m going to need so many more private lessons. So so many..” Sherlock mumbles to herself as she lays there on the mat in her post orgasm bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment and tell me what you think! (o^^o)
> 
> M/M Link:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867238


End file.
